Patient Love
by Candy.Kisses.Suger.Cane
Summary: It seems Johnny Cade doesn’t die after all. Now he can go to being sixteen, and explore the entire thing he's been longing for. With a new emotion, which he has for the new girl who seems to have the same problems as him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thought about writing another fic. I wonder how this one will go. Feel free to leave helpful comments, like spelling, grammar, punctuation, and etc. (I know I'm pretty bad at that. But I see many people here who can help.) Oh and Johnny and Dally are not dead, just to make it easy for me. I tried to write one without them. But I kept mentioning them. So they're not dead.

Declaimer: I don't _own _the Outsiders, SE Hinton does. But I do own Valarie Martin.

xxxxx

_Ch. 1__- Still Living_

_September__ 1966_

Johnny sat up on the hospital bed; there was only one thing on his mind. How was he alive? He looked down at his hands, in disbelieve. How was it possible to still be alive?

"Glory, a miracle came upon me." Johnny said out loud to himself. He still had a tad bit of pain in his back. But sooner or later it'll go away.

The door to Johnny's room slowly opened. Ponyboy peered in with both Sodapop and Steve behind him.

"How are you doing, Johnnycake?" Ponyboy asked, as he walked over to the bed. "Good, I guess." Johnny said in his usual low voice.

"How's Dallas doing? Is he okay?" Johnny asked for his friend. Ponyboy shrugged. "Don't know? We were going to see him, after you."

Johnny sight and looked over at Sodapop and Steve. He notices Soda's expression; he didn't have that happy-go-lucky smile on him. But Johnny didn't bother asking.

"Hey where, ol' Two-bit go?" Steve asked. Ponyboy and Sodapop shrugged. "I thought he was with us?" Sodapop said.

_"Young man, those wheelchairs are patients!" _A nurse yelled on the other side. Ponyboy began to laugh.

"Shouldn't have bothered asking, now I know where he's at." Steve said. Johnny wanted join in the laugh but couldn't, he felt pain when he tried.

Just a few seconds Two-bit came in, with one of his famous grins. "How's it going, Johnnykid!" Johnny lightly smiled.

"I'm doing alright." Johnny said. Two-bit made his way, and leaned against the wall. "Hey ya'll how about we go see, Dally now?" Steve asked.

"Alright well, we'll come back Johnny." Soda before Steve, Two-bit, and him left. Ponyboy stayed wanting to talk to Johnny, about some things.

"Geez, some things happened when we're gone at Windrixville." Ponyboy said. Johnny looked at him, puzzled.

"Really?" Johnny asked cocking an eyebrow. "Like what?" Ponyboy sat back agents, the chair he sat in.

"Remember Soda's girl, Sandy?" Ponyboy questioned. "Yeah." Johnny simple answered.

"Just so happens, that Sandy got pregnant off of some other guy." Johnny's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sure don't sound like, Sandy." Johnny said. "Since she got pregnant, she moved to Florida to live with her grandmother."

"And then Soda, tired to send her a letter. But Sandy mailed it back, unopened." Ponyboy said lastly.

"Mmm… No wonder Soda didn't have a smile on his face." Johnny said lowly. Ponyboy sight and nodded.

"Oh and another thing, we got new neighbors." Ponyboy said. "And glory, can those people yell. Every night I can hear a man and women hollering at each other."

Johnny looked down; it remained him of his parents. Always hollering at each other. Or even worse at him.

"So did the doctor tell you, when you're getting out?" Ponyboy asked Johnny.

"He said maybe in a couple of days. They still have run a few tests on me." Johnny explained. Ponyboy nodded, and then Soda came into the room.

"Hey Pone, we're leaving." He said. Ponyboy got up, and looked over at Johnny. "Well I see ya later, Johnnycake." Johnny light nodded his head and looked down.

"See ya tomorrow, Johnny." Soda said before Ponyboy and he left.

xxxxx

**Please Review.**

AN: Okay hopefully this is a decent start. (I know the chapter was pretty short. I won't let that happen again.) I don't introduce my OFC character right away. Not till chapter 2 or 3. I kind of don't know how to bring her into the story XD but anyways hopefully this was good. And seriously I don't want her to be all Mary Sueish.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't _own _the Outsiders, SE Hinton does. But I do own Valarie Martian.

xxxxx

_Ch. 2- __That Girl _

_October 1966_

It's was whole new month, Johnny walked down the street kicking an old can. That was lying around the ground. He had gotten released from the hospital a week before, as for Dallas had gotten out a few days before him.

Johnny felt a warm breath breathing down on him, his big dark brown eyes widen in fright. A hand came down on his left shoulder. Johnny gulped and his face got a little pale.

"Alright, greaser, you're going to get it!" A heavy angry voice shouted. But then suddenly the heavily voice, became a familiar chuckle.

"Two-bit." Johnny said under his breath in relief. Two-bit put an arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"Why'd you walking by your lonesome, kid?" Two-bit asked, while cocking one eyebrow up and the other down.

"Just wanted to go for a walk." Johnny told him, giving the can a hard kick, and watching it roll down into the road.

"I weaken, you, didn't bother asking anyone to join you. You know nobody likes you, walking by yourself. Since what happen last time." Two-bit reminded him. Johnny looked down, hard at the ground. That's a memory he wants to forget, but he knew it'll haunt him for the rest of his life.

As the two boys walked, Two-bit kept giving people sarcastic comments as they walked by. Especially the girls, Johnny didn't feel too hot about the glares the girls gave to him. He wasn't telling them nothing, but although he was walking next to Two-bit.

Two-bit laughed hysterically, as him and Johnny made it to street where the Curtis's household stood.

Johnny stopped once he heard a loud crash coming from the Curtis's neighbor's house. Two-bit had notice as well. They both heard a women hollering at someone. The heard someone running to the front door.

Then suddenly a girl about thirteen or so came out, a woman probably her mother. Chasing after her, cursing at her daughter. Two-bit notices that the women had a broom in her hand. She looked like she was about to hit her daughter with it.

The young girl ran in fear, she was so scared that she didn't watch where she was running. She tripped on an old coke bottle. Once she fell, her eyes gazed up at her mother who was getting to swing at her.

The girl covered herself, baring her face between her knees and began to shake in fear. Two-bit didn't like what he was seeing, so he ran over quickly catching the broom which was inches away from hitting the girl.

"Whoa, lady, calm down!" Two-bit yelled. Grabbing hold of the broom and throwing it to aside. The women didn't bother with Two-bit. She looked right down at her daughter and glared coolly at her.

"Like I told you before, get out! I don't want you coming back now! So get!" She yelled lastly before making her way into the small house.

The girl stared at the ground tears began to well-up in her dark chocolate like eyes. Two-bit looked down at her, giving her his hand to help her up. She looked up at him wide eyed she gladly took his hand and got up.

She wiped a tear away, and gave Two-bit a soft _"Thank You."_ Before she took off running.

With the corner of his eye, Johnny got one glimpse at her as she quickly passed him. What Johnny had seen, made him think more about that some girls might have it ruff on them. Especially at home.

Two-bit walked over to Johnny, once he saw no sight of the girl anymore. "Geez, I always thought a geezer and an old broad lived in that house. Pony and Soda never said anything about a girl."

Johnny nodded in agreement to what Two-bit said. Ponyboy never mentioned a girl, living in that house. Two-bit let out a small chuckle, Johnny looked at him puzzled. What so funny? Obviously what they both saw, wasn't funny, well to Johnny it wasn't.

"Glory, now you, never see that every day. Now do you? A girl getting chased out of her own house." Two-bit said, before he made his way over to the Curtis's. Johnny looked at him, and looked back to where the girl had run to. He let out a sight, jamming his thumbs into his jeans pockets. And quickly walked over next to Two-bit.

xxxxx

**Please Review.**


End file.
